


Lakeside Viewing

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Taking a walk through the forest was always a calming thing for him. Especially when you had nothing to fear, being friends with the self-named 'Strongest Fairy'.Though that came with the caveat of playing her special games... not that he minded.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Cirno (Touhou Project)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	Lakeside Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second Cirno fic I mentioned a while back; little bit of a more romantic edge than the other one.
> 
> Also, Shōnin = Merchant. That'll be the nickname for the otherwise nameless male protagonist.
> 
> Enjoy~

''Haah... why is it so hot today...?''

Walking through the quiet dirt trails of the forest was a male teenager, tipping his straw hat down a touch to hide the glare of the sun.

Travelling through these woods was considered quite dangerous, due to the presence of various Fairy and Youkai that called this place home. Despite that he regularly used the forest to travel between villages, acting as a merchant to earn his keep. His confidence to use this path came from the fact he was friends with the 'Strongest Fairy' in these woods, as she so proudly called herself.

He met her many years ago on one of his travels during the spring season – and ever since then, they'd be special friends. They hung out, they played games; they did all sorts. She was the only Fairy he knew personally and he was the only human she knew personally; more than once they had gotten curious about each other, in more ways than one.

'' _Shōnin-saaan~!_ ''

The teen smiled and tipped his hat back, glancing up as a familiar blue-haired girl flew down from the treetops, a bright smile on her pretty face. Cirno, the Ice Fairy. Like always she didn't know the meaning of restraint, tackling him in an affectionate hug and gigging at his quiet grunt, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

''Hey.'' He smiled tightly, struggling not to wheeze. For someone so small she had a really strong hug. ''You been alright the last week?''

''Yep~!'' Cirno retreated from the hug and fixed him with a cute pout, having to float to be even vaguely eye-level with him. ''But it was _boring_ without ya around! Don't make me wait so long next time!''

''I'll try, I'll try.'' He soothed her, remembering how he found a crudely-drawn letter in his home – asking him to meet 'the Strongest Fairy' out in the woods. It wasn't hard to guess who sent it.

Cirno kept up the pout for a few seconds longer before her lips twitched up into a bright smile. With a cheery giggle Cirno grabbed his right hand and pulled, dragging him off the beaten path and into the woods, namely in the direction of the nearby lake. He blushed lightly and kept pace with her, fully aware that she probably wanted to go chill in the lake given the heat. And Cirno had a habit of not wearing swimsuits, ever.

Barely a minute of silence passed between them before he broke it, making idle conversation. ''It's pretty hot today, isn't it?''

''Mm.'' The Ice Fairy hummed in agreement, glancing back at him with a light grin. ''Not hot enough to melt me though~!''

''I'd be worried if it was.'' The teen remarked dryly. ''I'm not sure how I'd put you back together.''

Cirno waved a hand dismissively. ''Meh, just put me in a bucket and leave me overnight – and when the sun comes back up I'll be even stronger than before~!''

 _'Somehow I doubt that.'_ He thought wryly, but didn't spoil her fun. It was cute to see her so cheery.

He was stirred from his thoughts however as Cirno slowed down, her grip on his hand loosening until she simply let it go. Curious he too slowed down, his cheeks reflexively dusting pink when she fixed him with a mischievous look. He knew that look very, very well. To many it meant she was planning a prank – but to him, it meant she was in the mood to play their own special games.

''Shōnin-saaan~'' Cirno drew his nickname out playfully. ''Did'ya know I'm not wearing a piece of underwear today~? Can ya guess which one~?''

His cheeks darkened a touch, becoming a rosy red. They'd played this game ever since he was a kid, and he rarely was wrong – though she always threw in a curveball when he least expected it. ''Er, your... bra?''

''Yep~!'' Cirno cheerfully sung... and grabbed the front of her blue dress, yanking it up.

The teen's cheeks burned red as her petite body was expose – from her slim legs to her innocent white panties, to her flat stomach and small breasts; all of it was laid bare. Despite her pink cheeks Cirno still smiled, giggling at his reaction as he openly stared at her body. She still teased him over the first time he'd seen her naked, how he spluttered and yelled at her to cover up. Now, he simply accepted she only a modicum of shame.

Cirno gave him a playful smile, winking at him. ''You can have a feel, if ya want~''

He mumbled something incoherent to even himself and took her up on that offer, laying his hands on her slim sides. Cirno shivered cutely at his touch, a gentle mewl escaping her as he ran his hands up her ribs towards her chest. He didn't outright go for her breasts, instead taking it slow and making sure to savour the sensation of her soft skin beneath his fingertips, before finally reaching her breasts.

Cirno let out a soft moan as he cupped her small boobs – her breasts small but not flat, contrary to what her dress made it look like. Due to her long lifespan it was unlikely they'd ever grow, but he didn't mind; they suited her perfectly. They were small and with a gentle curve to them, doughy-soft and tipped with pale pink nipples so soft he could roll them around with his thumb, easily sapping the breath from her lungs.

''Ahh~'' Cirno exhaled shakily, a breathy smile on her inviting pink lips as he fondled her.

He blushed at her cute expression, leaning down. ''You pervert... you just wanted me to touch you...''

The icy Fairy responded with a soft giggle, a giggle quickly muffled as he pressed his lips against hers. Her pale pink lips were soft to the touch, meshing against his own lips with gentle affection – a cute moan escaping Cirno as he gently pinched her nipples. The Fairy leaned back against a tree for support, tipping her head back so she could continue the kiss without breaking it off.

Growing bolder he unhanded her left breast, instead trailing his hand down her flat stomach and to her white panties. Without pause he slipped his hand into her underwear and cupped her bare pussy, eliciting a gentle moan from Cirno as he rubbed her folds teasingly. The Fairy all but melted under him, her soft moans muffled by their locked lips. Not that they needed to be quiet; so few people came by here she could scream if she wanted and none would be any wiser. Something both had exploited in the past.

''M-Mm...'' Cirno moaned softly, shuddering as he teasingly slid his middle finger between her pussy lips; so close to entering her, but not quite.

''Looks like the heat's getting to your head...'' He murmured before kissing her again.

Cirno giggled lightly into the kiss, happily kissing him back – her lips parting in a moan as he pushed two fingers into her smooth pussy. The teen wasted no time in pumping them into her slit, gently fingering the shorter girl and earning a gentle whimper of pleasure, her free hand gripping his shoulder tightly as he pleasured her. Over the years he had gotten used to finding her weak points, and he exploited that relentlessly.

''A-Ah~!'' Cirno moaned cutely as he suddenly scissored his fingers inside her, spreading her inner walls apart. ''Mm... Shōnin-san... a-ah...''

He smiled slightly at her cute moans, kissing her deeply again. He continued groping her small breast even as he fingered her, relishing her lewd groan when he added a third finger to her pussy and finger-fucked her faster. Her shoulders slackened and she groaned into the kiss, prompting him to daringly push his tongue into her mouth – making Cirno groan dumbly and let him, her tongue lazily fighting back against his lustful tongue.

The sensation of her arousal dribbling down his fingers made him thrust his fingers faster, his breathing growing heavy as he watched Cirno practically melt from just his hands. No matter how many times it happened he couldn't get enough of it – he always took it as a challenge to find ways to make her feel even better, to hear her literally _scream_ with pleasure as she climaxed.

Before he could work her to that point, however, she grasped his hand and made him stop. ''Nn... not yet~''

The teen pulled back from the kiss, blushing darkly at the adorable pout Cirno gave him – a twinkle of mischief in her blue eyes. Obliging he tugged his fingers out of her now-wet pussy and wiped them off on his yukata, feeling an inkling of disappointment when Cirno simply tugged her panties back into place and dropped her dress again, making it seem like nothing had happened.

''To the lake~!'' Cirno then declared, grabbing his hand and rushing off, leaving him to keep up with her lest she simply drag him.

…

It took a little under five minutes to reach the lake – the sparkling blue circle peering out from between the tree trunks as they approached.

''Told ya it looks pretty today~!'' Cirno called back at him, releasing his hand and flying up ahead.

The teen rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue the fact it always looked pretty during the day. The trees became sparser closer to the lake until they stopped completely, the grass tapering off into sand and rock. They often came here to relax since, with the amount of water at her disposal, Cirno could easily make ice structures for them to mess around with.

His attention immediately shifted from the landscape to Cirno, his cheeks dusted crimson as the Fairy boldly grabbed the hem of her blue dress and yanked it over her head, throwing it back at him. Her white under-shirt followed a moment later, leaving Cirno's torso completely bare. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her breasts, but he did get an alluring view of her peachy butt – made all the more alluring when she bent over, emphasising her gentle curves as her panties hugged her ass.

''Nn~!'' Cirno grunted as she kicked off her shoes, and without even bothering to take off her panties or socks she leapt off the ground – and dove into the lake.

A splash filled the air, a small pillar of water erupting from the impact. The teen shook his head in bemusement and slowly approached the water, picking up her clothes and leaving them in a small pile. Instead of joining her in the water he simply took off his footwear and sat on the edge of a rocky plateau, his legs hanging over the edge and sinking into the cool water up to his shins.

Bubbles rumbled at the surface of the rippling lake in front of him – before Cirno burst out the top, sucking in a quick breath. She met his gaze and giggled, flashing him a cheeky grin. She beckoned him into the water but he shook his head, prompting her to blow a raspberry at him and dive under the water again. Less than a few seconds later she popped back up again, repeating the process several times as she explored the undersea world.

He simply sat and watched her have fun, finding it amusing to see her pop up and down like a game of whack-a-mole. After a few minutes she had enough, swimming back over to him until she reached the shallows, allowing her to stand up – the terrain meaning she was at eye-level with his stomach.

''Haah... you should come on in~'' Cirno grinned playfully, leaning her elbows on the flat rock. ''It's nice and cool~''

''I'm good.'' The teen waved her off, not wanting to get wet today.

Cirno pouted at him but didn't argue, leaning back slightly and working out the kinks in her back – pleasant pops echoing and eliciting a cute groan from her. The gesture made him blush, his eyes unintentionally drawn down to her small breasts; the water having made her skin slick and soft-looking. Their earlier fooling around came to mind, a warm shiver running down his spine.

The Ice Fairy was quick to notice his slow-building arousal, her lips curling into a mischievous smile as she got an idea. Without missing a beat she leaned forwards, floating out of the water and allowing her to shift a little closer – her hand immediately going for his brown shorts, tugging them down.

The teen's cheeks darkened. ''C-Cirno!''

''C'mon, you got ta touch me~'' The Fairy playfully drawled, winking at him. ''Lemme make you feel good too~''

Any arguments died in the face of her teasing remark, a half-hearted mumble escaping him. When she gave his shorts another insistent tug he obliged, sitting up lightly and letting the blue-haired Fairy pull them off, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder. Cirno's hand instantly went for his cock, her delicately-soft fingers curling around his slowly-hardening shaft and giving it a light, teasing squeeze.

He grunted at her playful touch, blushing bashfully when she shot him a playful smirk. With her experienced hand she easily got him hard in moments, slowly jerking him off and idly trailing her thumb around the tip. Her bobbing hand started slow but soon quickened, her eagerness becoming clear when she used her free hand to fondle his balls at the same time; trying her damnedest to get him hard as fast as possible.

''H-Haah... Cirno...'' The teen groaned softly.

Cirno merely grinned cheekily and floated closer – kissing the tip of his cock. He groaned at her lewd kiss, shivering as she continued jerking him off in tandem with her affection-filled kisses; the sensation of her warm lips against his cock feeling so indescribably good. When they first did this she had just sucked him off until he came; but since then she'd learnt that teasing him was even more fun.

Another shaky groan escaped him as Cirno unhanded his cock, allowing her to trail affectionate kisses down his shaft all the way to the base, her warm lips pressing against his dick. She audibly smooched his cock before quickly going back up to the tip, wrapping her lips around it and sucking on said tip – sending waves of pleasure through him from the lewd sensation.

''Hehe~'' Cirno giggled, pulling her lips off. ''Like that~?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He breathed.

The Fairy grinned, a cute pink tint to her cheeks – before she opened her mouth wide, and took his cock into her mouth. The teen stifled a low moan at the warm wetness of her mouth, his hips buckling as Cirno greedily sunk halfway down his cock on the first go, her tongue lewdly squirming and licking his dick all over. Gently he laid a hand on her head and pushed her down a little further, his arousal growing and demanding even more.

Cirno was happy to comply, letting him push her head nearly all the way down his cock; the tip hitting the back of her throat. Cirno tilted her head lightly and looked up at him, blue eyes filled with faux-innocence as she slowly sucked his cock. Soon the need to breathe grew too strong to ignore and she pulled back a bit, gasping in a quick breath before eagerly beginning to bob her head along his cock, sucking him off like her life depended on it.

''Nn... haah...'' He shivered, putting one arm behind himself and leaning back. ''Crap... Cirno...''

With a breathy giggle Cirno pulled her lips off his cock, curling her slim fingers around his saliva-coated dick and jerking him off. ''Heh... you gonna cum already~?''

''...maybe...''

Cirno smiled deviously, leaning in and sticking her tongue out – gently licking the tip. He groaned at her lewd lick, eliciting another giggle from the mischievous Fairy and prompting her to shift a little closer. With a playful smirk she stuck her chest out and rubbed the tip of his dick against her small boobs, smearing pre-cum over her demure chest.

''Do it here today~'' Cirno winked up at him, continuing to jerk him off as she rubbed her petite boobs against his dick. ''I wanna see what it feels like~''

The teen shuddered at her lewd request, his cock twitching in unison with his slow-building orgasm. It was impossible to resist how good her soft hand felt; her fingertips masterfully stroking his cock and her breasts feeling so doughy soft against his tip. His pleasure was only enhanced when she stuck her tongue out and started drooling on his cock, keeping his shaft wet and acting as lubricant, allowing her to slide her hand along his throbbing length easily.

''N-Nn... Cirno...!'' He grit his teeth, the burning pressure in his cock becoming too much. ''I- _Hn!_ ''

He let out a sharp grunt, digging his nails into his palm as a wonderfully-hot burn rushed up his cock – before he came, ropes of cum erupting from his cock and splattering across Cirno's small breasts. The Fairy cooed softly as he came, jerking him off and coaxing out every last rope of cum; purposefully rubbing the tip against her right nipple and coating it in his seed.

Only once his pleasurable orgasm ended did Cirno release his dick, leaving him panting for air. Despite his breathlessness however he didn't dare let his eyes flutter shut, instead watching intently as Cirno curiously cupped her breasts and fondled them, smearing his cum across her chest. The Fairy shivered cutely and floated back a bit, his attention shifting down to her soaked-through panties; his arousal returning as he got a lewd view of her pussy through her wet underwear.

His staring was interrupted as Cirno spun around, diving under the water for a few seconds before coming back up – her chest now clean of his cum, washed away from the water. ''Eh, I like it better when you do it in my mouth~''

The teen blushed darkly at Cirno's cheeky remark, the Fairy floating back over to him and boldly sitting on his lap – a shiver running up his spine as he soaked panties pressed against his sensitive cock, the coolness contrasting the warmth of her skin beneath it. Cirno was fully aware of that, giggling softly and laying her hands on his shoulders; a moan passing her inviting pink lips as she rolled her hips, grinding against his dick.

He stared into Cirno's big blue eyes for a long moment before his eyes shifted down to her lips again, barely able to resist. Cirno did him the favour of closing the distance, pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss, one he gladly returned – throwing his arms around her and pulling her against him. The Fairy giggled lightly at his boldness, her giggle melting into a soft moan as she rolled her hips again, grinding her panty-clad pussy against his length.

''Hn...'' The teen grunted, snaking his hands down to her ass and giving her pert rear a grope, earning a pleased moan from his friend.

Unable to resist anymore he gripped her waist tightly and quickly rolled them over, eliciting a startled yelp from Cirno as he pinned her beneath him. Her cheeks quickly took on a rosy tint and she pouted, a pout that lasted all of three seconds until it melted away into a demure smile. Her hands crawled up his shoulders before curling around his neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss that was less playful and more romantic than prior kisses.

''Mm...'' Cirno mewled into the kiss as he thumbed the waistband of her panties, prompting her to shift her legs together.

Taking that as a yes the teen gripping her soaked-through panties and pulled them down, prompting Cirno to wriggle her hips and help him pull them off. By the time they broke off the kiss for air he had them around her knees, and with a quick tug he got them off her right shin; leaving them dangling around her left ankle.

''Cirno...'' He breathed, grasping his cock in one hand while keeping himself upright with his other hand.

The Fairy smiled cutely at him, more than used to this little routine by now – wordlessly opening her legs enough for him to shift between them, pressing his cock against her pussy. Cirno cutely groaned at the lewd touch, shivering when he teasingly rubbed his cock up and down her wet slit, her folds cool to the touch from bathing in the lake.

''A-Ah...'' Cirno moaned softly as he rolled his hips, easily sliding into her pussy.

A breathless groan rumbled from his throat as he penetrated her; Cirno's familiar tightness clenching around his sensitive cock. He rolled his hips in slow, repetitive movements that helped him gradually bury more of his length inside her folds, intimately aware of how ungodly tight she could be. Their first time together had been wild because of it, both of them caught between taking it slow so it didn't hurt or fucking like rabbits to feel as good as they could.

Shaking off the lewd memory the teen leaned down, capturing Cirno's springy pink lips in a kiss. The Fairy mewled and cupped his cheeks, moaning softly when he boldly pushed his tongue into her mouth and swiftly dominated her. For a long moment they simply kissed, his yukata becoming wet from touching Cirno's naked, wet body, but at this moment he couldn't begin to care.

''Mm...'' Cirno mewled as he reared his hips back, slowly beginning to thrust properly.

The smaller girl didn't unwrap her hands from around him, the position forcing him to keep his thrusts short – yet if anything that only made it feel better, a groan escaping him as Cirno tightened around his cock pleasurably. Slowly his thrusts grew faster, pumping his length into her wet tightness as fast as he dared. The sensation of her pussy squeezing his cock only made him want to move faster, and at her muffled moan he did; only causing Cirno to moan more.

Her slim legs snaked around his waist, her feet interlocking behind him as if to stop him pulling out. He broke off from the kiss and gave her a flat look, earning a cheeky grin in response. While he'd came inside her pretty much weekly for years now she'd never gotten pregnant, which led them to the conclusion she couldn't be... and thus, she insisted that he _always_ cum inside, since it felt the best according to her. Which made cumming outside a sort of punishment to her, amusingly.

As if reading his thoughts Cirno shot him a pout, lips quirking down. ''Don't you dare~''

''I won't.'' He chuckled softly – his chuckle sharply cutting off when she purposefully tensed her pelvic muscles, her pussy tightening even more around his dick.

In response he reared his hips back as far as he could before plunging back inside, managing to bury himself all the way inside her. Cirno let out a cute cry of surprise before he quickly kissed her, muffling her subsequent moan as he began thrusting into her faster than before. Contrary to her usual playfulness she all but melted under him as he fucked her, letting him do as he pleased while she basked in the mind-melting pleasure flooding her body.

The lewd smacking of skin echoed around them each time their pelvises slapped together, his cock hitting her deepest parts and making the Fairy arch her back and moan, her eyelids fluttering shut. The cute sight prompted the teen to kiss her again, unable to get enough of the petite Fairy – her moan of pleasure muffled by their locked lips. Given their isolated location neither anticipated they'd be seen, and as such saw no reason to hold back their moans, even if it meant they were doing it outside.

''Mm~!'' Cirno moaned loudly into the kiss as he hit a sensitive spot inside her – prompting him to do it again. ''A-Ah... no, if you do that- _Mm~!_ ''

He groaned as Cirno tightened around him, her insides quivering in a way that told of how dangerously close she was to her limit. The knowledge made his cock burn with lust, his hips moving faster on instinct alone as he sought to make Cirno cry out, to see her expression twist with carnal pleasure.

He wasn't disappointed. ''Shōnin-san~! I...! I-I'm~ _hyaaa~!_ ''

With a cute wail of pleasure Cirno orgasmed, writhing beneath him as he drove his twitching shaft into her tightening pussy. He grit his teeth and kept thrusting, pounding the shorter girl for as long as he could – until he hit his own limit, unloading ropes of cum into Cirno's deepest parts and making her cry out, twitching as he filled her up once more.

''Aaaa... A-Ah...'' Cirno's cry trailed off into a dazed moan, a dopey smile curling at her lips. ''S-So good...''

If he wasn't too busy panting and savouring the hot tightness of her pussy he would've called her a pervert, instead simply opting for a light kiss on her forehead. Cirno giggled breathlessly and tilted her head back, letting him find her lips in a brief kiss that nevertheless conveyed the affection shared between them.

''Mn~'' Cirno shuddered as he pulled out, cum dribbling from her sensitive pussy. ''Ah... let's... go play in the lake now... Shōnin-san~?''

The teen rolled his eyes, and complied. He wouldn't be surprised if Cirno wanted to try underwater sex or something.

He would later note to stop jinxing himself.

[END]


End file.
